Wake Me Up
by Scenery-Poetry
Summary: Snippets of Magnus after a few years of being together. Based off of the song by Ed Sheeran. Really fluffy.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Magnus, my boyfriend of four years, and I are lounging on the sofa, soft music is playing. I can't really name the song or artist, but that isn't something that matters. Magnus is sprawled on top of me with his head snuggled on my left shoulder. I can tell he is almost asleep, possibly even fighting dozing off. I scratch the top of his head with my hand when an idea strikes up in my head and I voice it aloud.

"I wanna get another tattoo," I say. "Like a real one that mundanes get."

"So get one," Magnus says without looking up or even moving. His voice is laced with sleepiness.

"You don't even know what I want to get," I say.

Magnus bends his head and looks at me. "What is it then?"

"I was thinking that I should ink my skin with your name," I tell him.

"Don't you know that's really bad luck?" Magnus asks me rubbing at his eyes. I'm starting to think that I actually did wake him up from a light nap. I almost feel bad, but I'm sure he doesn't mind.

"That doesn't mean that I don't want to do it. Get it tattooed aright over my heart so everyone would know who it is I love."

Magnus smiles. He places his hand over the spot I was just talking about. I know what I told him means a lot. Despite how long we have been together, we hardly show our love around other Nephilim or well-known Downworlders. "I'd rather you didn't. But I know another way you can show your love to me for the world to see."

"Really?"

Magnus nods. He sits up and kisses me on the lips briefly. "I'll be back. I was saving it for a grand occasion, but I think there couldn't be a more perfect occasion than this."

Magnus stands up and walks towards our bedroom. He comes back out a few seconds later with something clinched in his hand. He lies back down on top of me and grabs my left hand.

"Alec, I want you to marry me," he says. He unclenches his hand and slips a simple silver band on my ring finger.

I smile at him. "Magnus, I want to marry you too."

* * *

"It's too cold," Magnus says complaining out loud. "When can we go back inside?"

"Aww… is poor Maggie-waggie too cold?" Jace asks in a baby voice.

"I'm almost frozen. Alec, can we please get out of this freezing cold?" he asks me with that pout that I have a really hard time saying no to.

I give him a smile and nod. "Yes, we can. We can warm up in that super huge tub we have."

Magnus's face just lights up like Fourth of July fireworks. "Can we use bubbles?"

"You're such a child, but yes, if you didn't use them all last time."

The two of us leave the rest of the party, celebrating my twenty-third, and walk back inside hand-in-hand. I lead him upstairs and into the master bedroom that we share. Magnus starts to take his clothes off right away. I can't help but to grin at him.

"For someone so cold, you sure are anxious to be naked," I say with a light laughter.

"I always want to be naked, Alexander. You know this."

"Touché," I reply back.

I go into the bathroom and plug up the tub. I make sure to fill it with hot water and a generous amount of bubble bath. It smells very floral and it has a slight purple tint to it. Magnus loves it.

Magnus walks in and as we wait for the tub to get filled, he starts to take off my clothes. He grabs a hold of my hand and slips off the ring I have been wearing for months now. Magnus lets out a small laugh.

"What?" I ask him.

"You have a tan line on your finger."

I look down at our now intertwined fingers and notice that Magnus is right. Right where my finger meets my knuckle on my left hand, there is a strip of skin that is slightly more pale that the rest of my hand.

"Well, for all I care it can stay this way."

I finish getting undressed and the two of us get into the bath. I hold Magnus close to me.

"Are you feeling any better, babe?" I ask him.

I feel Magnus nod. "Much. I just hate the snow. You better be glad it's your birthday. I wouldn't have gone out there if it wasn't. I could have made it melt away in an instant."

"I am thankful. I love you."

Magnus turns slightly until he is able to rest his head against my shoulder. He wraps his arms around me holding me close to him. I can't help but notice how well we fit together. We always have.

"When do you want to tell everybody? We've been engaged for almost three weeks now," Magnus says.

"I was actually going to make the announcement tonight. Though, I'm pretty sure mostly everyone has guessed. I know Izzy has. She has been planning our wedding for years now."

"That's probably true. But as long as we're able to do it inside, all warm and toasty by the fireplace."

I kiss him.

* * *

I wake up suddenly. There are crashes and cursing coming from another room. I turn around on the bed empty and know that Magnus is already up, which is weird. I close my eyes and start to rub the sleep away from them. When I open them back up, Magnus is standing in the door way holding two mugs of some sort of hot liquid. He looks at me pouting.

"Did I wake you?" he asks sheepishly.

I sit up against the headboard. "I don't think so."

Magnus sighs. He comes up to me and sets down one of the mugs on my nightstand. He leans over and kisses me. "I don't mean to. I was trying to be nice and let you sleep in. I know how late you were up last night fighting nasty, evil demons."

I shrug and pick up the mug. It's coffee made just the way I like it, no sugar but loaded with creamer. I smile as I take a sip. It's even chilled the way I like it. I can tell he actually made it too. He didn't just snap his fingers and sole it from a Starbucks.

"You're the best, Magnus." I tell him.

He shrugs. "I try. But I think you should take a break from you're line of work, at least for a few hours. We can watch a movie."

"Let me guess, you want to watch Mean Girls."

Magnus shakes his head. "No. I was thinking more along the lines of The Nightmare Before Christmas. I could use a fairy tale."

"I wouldn't exactly call that a fairy tale, but has a great love story." Magnus just adores watching that movie every Halloween and Christmas. I haven't even heard of it before she made me sit down and watch it. I have to admit that I did fall in love with it too.

Magnus gets up and I get settled even more as he sets up the movie. We've already watched that movie twelve times this month. I guess it fits the season. It's only three days before Christmas.

Magnus settles down next to me and snuggles into my side. I use my free arm and wrap it around him as the opening song starts to play. I hear him singing softly along, just like he always does. It's just perfect.

"At the rate we are watching this movie the DVD is going to break."

"It better not. You don't have a Blu-Ray player even though I have the Blu-Ray version. And you refuse to let me just get one."

I shrug. "You could always dust off that VHS version I know you still have stashed somewhere. And that would be stealing. I'm not against you buying one."

"No one watches VHSs anymore. They are annoying as hell. If it breaks you'll be driving me to the nearest store to buy a Blu-Ray player."

I laugh slightly. "Okay. I can do that."

* * *

I feel myself jolt awake. It takes a few seconds to realize just why I did. I hear a lot of noise coming from the living room. I check the time in my phone and see it is well past three in to morning. It's only been just over two hours that I have gotten back from a hunt with the others. I reluctantly get out of the bed and go see what in the seven levels of hell is going on.

And of course I catch Simon, Jace, Jordan, and Magnus gathered around the TV all with a controller in their hands pushing buttons. The girls are cheering their guy on just as loud as the volume. I'm not even sure how they are still awake. Well, Simon is different. Thankfully the breaker box isn't too far away from me. I open it and switch the main power breaker. Right away all the lights turn off and everything else gets shut down. Everyone lets out a surprised yell. I switch it back and make my presence known. Living with Magnus comes in handy some times. I've learned that I do indeed have an inner diva.

"Alec, babe, I was about to win. Why did you do that?"

"You were not. Everyone knew I had the most body counts," Jace counters.

"You wish you did. You were trailing behind me. I had just taken the lead back from you."

Magnus and Jace start to go back and forth about the damned game with the other two guys adding in their own arguments. It's really starting to grate on me.

"I honestly don't give a shit!" I yell. "It's late. I'm tired. And I'm pretty sure I'm still a bit sore from the injury I sustained from that fight. It's not that much to ask for a restful, peaceful, fulfilling night of sleep."

That got them to shut up. I slump against the wall really feeling exhausted. Magnus comes to my side at once.

"I'm really sorry. I honestly thought you were going to be out for the rest of the night and I was sure I sound proofed the room." He kisses me forehead. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"We tried to get them to stop," Izzy says. "but boys with their games."

"Oh hush." Jordan says. "You were just as loud as we were."

I shake my head. "I don't care."

Magnus turns to everyone. "Alright, you are going to have to clear out. Alec needs his beauty sleep."

They all start to leave. I go back into the bedroom and once again settle into bed. I hear Magnus lock the door behind them. It's only seconds before he is in the room. I notice Chairman at his ankles. Magnus strips off his clothes and settles down next to me. Chairman jumps on the bed and finds a spot in between our legs. I curl up into Magnus and close my eyes.

"How long do you have to be gone for again?" I ask him. He is going on a trip with another one of his ancient friends. He says it's too dangerous for me. They are Downworlders that have no trust in Nephilim what so ever.

"Hopefully just five days at the most. I'm not leaving until tomorrow night."

"We should both just quit and live in a quiet rural area."

Magnus kisses my cheek. "We should, but both of know quiet won't just happen. Your sister will put a stop to that." I feel his long eyelashes flutter against my face as he settles down as well.

* * *

I kick a lonely can along the sand. Magnus took me to this amazing beach along the Gulf coast. The sand is so white just like he told me. It's warm here too. Magnus ran off some time ago. He said he was getting us drinks. I sit down and burry my feet in the sand. I uncover two little pebbles. Both of them are smooth, probably from the tide coming in and out. There's a blue and a green.

"Alec! I'm back!" Magnus sits down next to me. He hands me a tall red glass with an orange liquid inside. I take a drink and it shocks me how strong it is.

"You'll never believe what just happened!"

He starts to go into this crazy story involving another warlock and scuba gear. At the end of his story he is laughing. I smile and hold up my hand with the two pebbles.

"What do you have there?" he asks.

He sets aside his empty drink glass and takes the small stones from me. He looks at them for a bit. He closes his hands around them and sparks fly for a few seconds. When he opens them, I see that he had somehow broken them in half, fused them together, and carved them into two hearts. He snaps his fingers and a leather cords becomes attached to each of them. He hands one back to me and slips the other around his neck. I do the same. It rests perfectly on my chest.

"Now a piece of me is a piece of the beach. So whenever one of us has to go to a scared city or on a week-long favor trip for a friend all we have to do is just breathe to feel our hearts against each other."

I'm just speechless. It's not often Magnus says things like this. I crash my lips to his. We topple over and fall into the soft sand. I don't think I have ever loved him more than this moment. But I love him even more every time he wakes me up.

* * *

*FIN*


End file.
